World Academy (Francis)
by Haiti2013
Summary: AU: Francis is ready for a change of scenery and a new school should do the trick. His sister is a little worried, but he's sure everything's going to turn out just fine. New friends, a new place, new situations, and hopefully plenty of new cute people to flirt with, this year's going to be awesome! But one Brit could change all that... Shippings included, read to find out who :D
1. Never Insult A Man's Eyebrows

_**Hello people! How's it going?**_

_**I love Hetalia, especially FrUK :)**_

_**I'm writing this story with another author, who's work I think is really funny.**_

_**So please check out Anovia's World Academy (Arthur) to get the other perspective, it's great :D**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Please review! I really appreciate it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, not going to say it...I should though...Hetalia's not mine :(**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Never Insult A Man's Eyebrows**

Francis woke up excited. _Aujourd'hui was going to be a great day. _As he got ready, he constantly stopped and admired himself in the mirror, not being able to resist admiring his perfectly toned body and flawless skin. His neck length blond hair complemented his blue eyes beautifully. His complexion was impeccable, nose was the ideal combination between round and sharp, and his cheekbones were the final touch that kept this masterpiece together. His plaid pants hung perfectly onto his waist while his shirt had the top three buttons undone to reveal his chest. He woke up his younger sister Mattie and told her to get ready. Then he called his mom like he had promised and described their safe flight from the day before.

"_Oui Maman, tout va bien, et Mattie prend une douche, donc elle ne peut pas te parler en ce moment. J'étais sur mon chemin vers départ de l'hôtel_. (Yes Mom, everything is fine, and Mattie is taking a shower so she can't speak to you right now. I was just on my way to checking out of the hotel.)"

"_Ok, rester en sécurité. Je rappelle plus tard_. (Ok, stay safe. I'll call you again later.)"

"_Au Revoir_." Francis said before hanging up. He loosely tied his blond hair up, leaving hairs fall out on purpose, and phoned a car to come pick them up. He carefully packed all of their belongings and set them near the door leaving Mattie's school uniform laid out for her on the hotel's bed. He made breakfast for the two of them; pancakes, orange juice, croissants, with additional maple syrup on the side. After the blond girl finished getting dressed she ate with her elder brother in silence, until she decided to voice her fears.

"Do you think they'll allow me to keep Kuma?" she asked shyly without looking up from her plate. Francis sighed. He understood that his sister felt an attachment to that stuffed polar bear ever since their parents gave it to her for Christmas, but he worried that letting her walk around school with it would make her the subject of ridicule. Yet, he couldn't tell her that, it would break her heart.

"_Oui_, remember? I personally researched that for you."

"I'm scared to go to the new school."

"_Pourquoi_?"

"I'm not going to make any new friends." Mattie confessed sadly snuggling Mr. Kumajirou trying to hide her face.

"You forget, you have _moi pour t'aider_ (me to help you) and I will do anything to make sure you feel like you belong, ok? _N'inquiètes pas_ (Don't worry)." Francis placed a gentle hand on hers and lowered the bear from her face, so he could make sure that she could see his eyes and know that he was serious.

"But, if I don't make any new friends… could I hang out with you? I won't bother you I promise! I just don't want to be alone."

Francis couldn't help feeling overcome with pity as his sister stared hopefully at him, _how is it I ended up with all the self-confidence?_ "Of course you can," he smiled.

"Thanks" Mattie smiled hugging Francis. Over his shoulder she saw the time. "The car should be here by now, we should get going."

After the siblings had left their luggage at the main entrance, they retrieved their room keys and schedules before trying to locate their classes in advance to save them the time of struggling with this later in the day. Then the two teens went to the front where students quickly began to fill up the large green lawn.

"Ready?" Francis asked the scared blue-eyed girl who was squeezing his hand. She merely nodded in response. "Hey, look at me." The young girl gazed up at her older brother. "Anyone who doesn't like you is a fool; you're a beautiful, smart, interesting girl. You'll be fine."

"You're only saying this to make me feel better."

"It's only making you feel better because it's the truth." Suddenly, a tan-skinned brown-eyed girl showed up and confronted Mattie.

"Hi! My name is Cecilia. You can call me Cecil if you want. I was born in Seychelles, you?" She stated happily twirling the brown hair tied with a red ribbon in her left pigtail.

"Umm, hi. I'm Maxine, but most people call me Mattie. I'm from Canada and this is my brother, Francis," Mattie claimed, gesturing towards her brother.

"_Enchantée, j'en suis sûr. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez._ (Enchanted, I'm sure. It's a pleasure to meet you.)" Francis flirted, kissing Cecilia's hand as she blushed.

"_Parlez-vous Français_? (You speak French?)" she asked, a little surprised.

"_Oui_, and it's refreshing to find someone else who does too. Well, I'd hate to interrupt this budding friendship _mais,_ _je dois aller. Je vais vous rencontrer plus tard, d'accord ? Au revoir_! (but, I have to go. I'll meet up with you guys later, ok ? Bye!) He said leaving before his sister could protest. While walking away Francis thought to himself, _I'll have to remember to get Cecil's room number, she's pretty cute._ As he ambled off in no general direction, someone tapped his shoulder.

"Uh, hi." A British teen with sandy blond hair stood awkwardly behind him. He wore the same uniform as Francis, but he added a blazer and a tie. His head was timidly faced down to the floor as he seemed to be avoiding Francis' eyes. The French teen raised an eyebrow at the strange boy and stared at him in silence. He seemed to want to say something else but needed to build up the courage. Francis smiled and waited patiently. Eventually the Brit sighed and then looked up at him. _This kid really knows how to wear a blazer_, Francis thought to himself. The boy's eyebrows were bushy, but for someone to notice they'd have to look away from his distractingly green eyes, which Francis wasn't willing to do yet. However, he did notice the kid's disheveled hair; it was unkempt in the most attractive way, as if it was done purposely on accident.

"_Salut._"

"I was wondering if you knew where the grand hall was." The other boy asked pointing at the school map in his right hand.

"I was actually just there." Francis lied, smiling. "Hi, I'm Francis Bonnefoy."

"Ohh, how rude of me, the name's Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland. Would it be a terrible bother on your part for you to guide me?"

"No, no _pas du problème_, in fact, it's would be my pleasure. Follow me." He tugged on Arthur's hand tilting his head in the direction of the building, the English boy blushed and Francis definitely noticed. _Aw, mon_ _chouchou, I could make you blush harder than that_, he smiled, _just give me a day._ "Hey, would you like to hang out in my room after school today? I have an Xbox and I kinda need some help setting it up. Could you stop by? We could play something after, among other things…" Francis lingered on his final words as he slowly examined Arthur's features. He soon noticed the Brit wasn't listening. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Hmm," Arthur said. "I was er, lost in thought. Did you say something?" Francis shook his head.

"Nothing of importance, beside, I guess now we're even." The Frenchman said halting for a moment to stare into Arthur's eyes. "I was lost in your enchanting green eyes." _God, his eyes are so enticing. So bright and innocent, just begging for me to claim them as my own._

"What?" _I just complimented you, what did you think happened? I bet he just wants to hear it again._

"I'm just curious as to how you look away from a mirror in the morning, with a face like yours you could have Aphrodite herself fawning over yourself with a simple suggestive glance." _Is Arthur blushing again? A few more of these complements and Arthur will be putty in my hands. Is he okay? What's happening? His face is changing color! Should I say something? I should say something. I'm going to say something._

"Are you okay Arthur? Your face is turning blue." _Is he talking to himself? He started making these weird hand motions… Mon Dieu, I think he's stopped breathing. Why would he do that? Is he trying to kill himself? I didn't think I was that boring. No, that can't be it, I am irresistible. He probably is having an asthma attack or something. Yea that's probably it, an asthma attack. That's a relief; I almost thought he wasn't attracted to me. Good thing he's just dying. Oh wait, what should I do? Mouth to mouth? No, I can't get another restraining order, _Francis sighed. _Such a waste…_

"Arthur, are you holding your breath?" Suddenly Arthur huffed in all the air he could._ Did he forget to breathe? _Francis stared at the other man confused at his actions. _This man is extremely challenged; if not for his eyes I might have been seriously worried. I should help him. _He began to breathe exaggeratedly, to demonstrate to Arthur the technique of respiration – something that he should have understood by now.

"Sorry, I forgot how to breathe for a moment." Arthur smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand while simultaneously shaking his head. Francis smiled.

"So what you're saying is that my compliments literally left you breathless? My apologies, you must be tired of people commenting on your looks. It's just that I can't look at you, then not tell you how attractive your disheveled hair is."

"You pretty" Arthur blurted out. Francis gave him a confused look._ Was that a compliment?_ He thought. _Yet, there were so few words; I doubt that even was a sentence…_

"Well, no matter how 'pretty' I am, sadly, I wasn't graced with eyes to make the stars themselves envious."

"My eyes? You're the one with the…" _With the what? _Wondered Francis. Then Arthur muttered the word "hair" and brought his face close to Francis' head, loudly sniffing his hair, causing Francis to produce a look of extreme worry and that way before Arthur added, "It smells nice." _What the hell? What is with this kid? Did he really just sniff my hair? Well…I can't really blame him, I did use that peach shampoo this morning. He is simply a poor victim of my attractiveness; I can't stay mad at him forever._

"Here we are." Francis stated calmly, regaining his composure, trying not to appear put off in the slightest from Arthur's unnerving actions.

"Whatever, Frog."

"I'm sorry; did I do something to upset you?" Francis asked tightening his grip on Arthur's hand.

"Yeah," Arthur said pulling his hand away. "You looked at me."

"What?" Francis was failing at trying to suppress a smile. _He's mad because I'm attractive?_

"Your presence is disturbing me, go away."

"_MY PRESENCE_? YOU'RE the one who came up to _me_!"

"That was clearly a mistake and waste of time." Arthur retorted as calmly as he could, not knowing how much longer he could keep it up.

"You thought talking me was a mistake? I'm the one who was wronged! You're a psycho who smells hair!"

"At least I'm not a Frog bastard!"

"You'd be lucky to be half the man I am, in _every_ aspect." Francis said while scanning over his body in the most condescending manner.

"The only thing you have going for you, is that you're excruciatingly handsome!"

At this Francis paused, a bit confused. "Yes. I am indeed handsome." He began regaining his composure. "It's only excruciating because you know you want me."

"Like hell I do! You may have looks, but that's all you have!"

"Says the man who couldn't form a complete sentence, mere minutes ago."

"That's your fucking fault!"

"Because I'm _sooo_ handsome, right?" he replied, a little sarcastically. Francis had to admit that he was enjoying the turn the conversation had taken.

"Will you get off that already? I _thought_ you were handsome, as in all I see when I look at you now all I see is a _slimy, disgusting, FROG!"_

"At least I don't have caterpillars for eyebrows!" the Frenchman spat, thus Arthur punched Francis in the face and then stormed off.

Covering his now bleeding nose Francis watched the Englishman walk away and sit himself on the stairs. _Oh he better pray this isn't serious, _he thought_. My face is the welcoming entrance that leads people to bigger and better things, how can I be seductive with a broken nose? _Francis sulked on his way to the nurse's office. _And I thought the English were supposed to be gentlemen._

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I'd love to know.**

**Oh, and don't forget to read World Academy (Arthur) by Anovia for Arthur's perspective!**

**Bye for now, I guess...**


	2. I Think I May Like It Here

**Hey everyone! First of all I'd like to thank coin1996 and i'm gonna raichu a story for reviewing!**

**I also want to thank those of you who followed/favorited this story!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure to check out Anovia's World Academy (Arthur) for the English perspective of this, I guess.**

**Alright before I fall asleep, please review and the other stuff...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN...OH GOD, THE LETTERS...SORRY...the capital letters were too loud...I don't own...i...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Think I May Like It Here**

Francis cupped his nose as he waited for the nurse to join him, blood was uncomfortably leaking into his palm. His feet swayed back and forth as he shifted on the paper-covered seat. To his surprise the 'nurse' that came in was around his age.

"Hi, my name is Bella," the blonde said picking up a clipboard and pen. She looked so professional, in a white lab coat and her hair tied back in a ponytail, Francis couldn't help but smile slightly, even if it hurt. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked, scanning her clipboard. Then, she wordlessly examined the injured teen and before he could reply she added, "Tilt your head back and pinch your nose. That should stop it from bleeding." She walked up to him, put a pen to his chin, and tilted his head back for him. "Do you mind telling me your name?" She said before letting out a small giggle. _Ah, she is nothing but a giddy school girl, __**très**__** adorable**__, _smiled Francis.

"Where are my manners?" Francis said putting his head back to a normal level, since the blood had stopped flowing out of his nose, and he wanted to attempt to regain his composure and act like his regular suave self. "_Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy._"

"_Tu parles francais? C'est genial_," she noticed.

"_Bien sûr, nous Français ont toujours plus de plaisir_," he winked at her. "Tell me; don't you need advanced training to become a medical assistant? And that takes a couple of years, how is it possible that you're so young? Not to mention 'beautiful'."

"I don't know about beautiful," Bella said, a visible blush already on its way to her cheeks. "But I work as the nurse part-time as one of my classes, I plan on becoming a nurse, if not a full on doctor."

"Please, you look absolutely breathtaking. Being that beautiful must be painful, having all of those boys chasing after you must be a full time struggle," Francis smiled. _As long as I have to waste my time in the infirmary I might as well get something out if it. I could probably have her now; I mean, she looks easy enough. _Francis tried to position himself for his best 'come hither' look but his nose felt heavy and his head hurt. _With my nose broken, I don't want to end up doing something that could injure me more or quite possibly leave a scar. Hmm, I think I'll get her number for a later night when I don't want to try too hard._

The green-eyed girl's face became pink even though it looked like she was desperately trying to hide it; her incessant giggling wasn't helping. "Right. Painful. I should get you a band-aid for your nose." She hustled through some drawers before finding what she was looking for. She then placed a thin, white band-aid on his nose, blushing even harder as she touched his skin. _Don't you look so flustered? Women are so easy, a few compliments and a pretty smile leave you completely powerless. _

"You know, my nose may not have fully healed. I should probably have some way to contact you, you know, in case of an emergency."

"Yeah, you should definitely call," she smiled excitedly. After a few minutes of awkward silence Francis decided to speak up.

"Can I let you in on something?" he whispered.

"What?" she replied, leaning in.

"You need someone's actual cell phone number to call them," he smiled. _Idiot. If you can't remember something as basic as that, do the world a favor, find a new profession. But I must say, you look __**vraiment attirant**__in that nurse's outfit. I could just rip it off you right now._

_"_Right," she realized, blushing out of embarrassment. "Ugh, I must look like a total idiot," she said scribbling down her name and number on the nearest index card. _It doesn't really matter, you're pretty. You'll get by. Who needs brains anyway? Frankly, I'm surprised you could even remember all seven digits but it doesn't really matter, I don't need your number anyway. Women tend to find their way back to me._

"No, I think it's _mignon_," he said, trying to manage an honest smile. Francis slid off the seat quietly, which is quite an accomplishment because that paper was created for the sole purpose of making an obscene amount of awkward noise. He washed off the blood left on his hand, dried them until he was sure he wouldn't wet the index card and proceeded to walk back to the blonde. Francis took the note from her hand and left a kiss in its place. "_Au revoir, mademoiselle,_ until we met again," he added as he exited the room.

The second Francis left the room his fake smile was dropped and he rolled his eyes as he had so longed to do earlier. _The people I have to put up with._ Francis glanced at his watch. The induction ceremony began at 6 o'clock and it was already 5:14. _To make it on time, I should try to at least find out where it was being held. Since it's the first day of school, they must have posters or a sign somewhere,_ he thought as he looked around. Nothing, the walls were bare. It was as if the school wanted the kids to wander around aimlessly all day. _I guess I could just ask somebody,_ he reasoned. The teen took in his surroundings and scanned for anyone attractive enough to ask for advice from. He stopped when he saw a Spaniard with the best ass he had ever seen. He appeared to be showing a scar or bandage of something to a German friend of his. Even though his shirt was only slightly raised, the French teen definitely discerned some well toned abs. _I guess I know who I'm asking. I only pray that this band-aid doesn't look too off-putting, _Francis thought to himself walking towards the teen. _But then again, I doubt even a mask could make me look unattractive. _He turned into the room right across the one he was previously in and proceeded to grope the sexy Spaniard.

The teen didn't react at all, in fact, if it wasn't for his albino friend remarking about how close this new kid was standing to them, Francis was pretty sure he wouldn't have noticed anything at all. Even after that, the Spanish boy waited a couple of moments before casually turning his head around to notice Francis' hand still on his ass.

"Oh, hi!" bounded an overjoyed teen. He looked really happy despite the fact that his ribs were bandaged. As he hugged the French teen, he introduced himself, "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and this is my friend Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Hi." Wait_. I didn't have to come up with some lame excuse for touching him AND he hugged me? I think we can be friends._

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy. What brings you to the hospital wing?"

"Well, my friend here is a hugger, as you've noticed, and he's not that good at sensing the mood either. So when he came by this pissed off Italian guy he thought was 'cute' he just **had **to meet and hug him. And let's just say _that_ did _not_ turn out very pleasantly. Long story short, half the tomato garden is gone and Antonio here might have a broken rib or two. For a little guy, he was pretty violent."

"Interesting. I found myself in the same predicament, except, I was perhaps a bit less at fault. All I did was flirt with some sandy-haired Englishman and the next thing I know, we get into a fight that started out of nothing! Then he punches me! Right in the nose! Why anyone would want to mess up my beautiful face is beyond me."

"Well you are pretty good-looking, but I have no time for anyone's awesomeness other than my own, and it wouldn't be awesome to miss the induction ceremony. I think we should head over."

"The induction ceremony?"

"Yeah, they'll welcome us to the school, explain the rules, blah, blah, blah, then they'll let us choose our classes. We don't actually start any real school stuff until next week."

"Oh, then do you mind showing me the way to the ceremony?"

"It wouldn't be very awesome of me to leave a classmate behind," He stated in the most matter-of-fact way. The trio, led by Gilbert, walked down to the auditorium. Francis noted the size and majesty of the school on his way. The place was gigantic with more rooms than Versailles and a setup that was a mix of modern and archaic as they turned from a brick walkway to a glass breeze way. _Mon Dieu_, he thought. _How long had he been walking? Everyone must have already been at the ceremony since the halls were dead silent, except for Gilbert's talking at least._

"So I'm pretty awesome," he continued, looking at his new companions. "But I already knew that, what about you guys? You know besides coming on to people who are clearly not interested," he chuckled.

"I wasn't coming on to that adorable Italian, I was just being friendly," shrugged the Spaniard. "I hope he doesn't think I'm weird, I'd love to see him again," he mused.

"With your luck you'll probably end up sitting next to him at orientation, sharing a room and every class," strategized the albino.

"I'm not that lucky."

"Seriously? If you needed a kidney, you'd probably win a kidney sweepstakes that you never entered!" Francis laughed at this. He was definitely going to hang around this tanned teen, not only did he have a great ass but one could never have too much luck.

"I don't know about our Spanish friend _et son amante_ (and his lover) but I have never shown interest in someone who didn't clearly want me. Believe me, that bushy eyebrowed Englishman wants me," he declared. "I mean, look at me," he gestured. Gilbert looked him over and nodded.

"_Ja_, you're pretty hot," he agreed.

"_Evidemment_!" (Obviously)

"Hey guys, I think we're here," smiled the Spaniard, pointing at group of kids entering a huge room. "Good job Gilbert."

"We're what?" the albino asked looking around. Noticing the hall, he whispered to himself, "I did it?" He then grinned because he had no fucking idea where anything was at this school, it was a huge maze. "Of course I did it!" He proclaimed loudly. "I said I would and I did, you can always trust an awesome person!"

"I guess we can," laughed Antonio as he and Gilbert began to walk to the hall. Francis lingered behind for a little while, at first it was to take the opportunity to check out the Spaniard's ass again. _One of the finest I've ever seen,_ the French teen smiled to himself.

"Hey stop it! That doesn't belong to you!" cried a familiar voice. Francis whirled around to the sound of his upset sister. That's when he saw Mattie and Cecilia trying to retrieve Mr. Ke-Mr. Ka-_what is that bear's name?_ thought Francis. They were trying to retrieve Mattie's teddy bear from some teen boys.

"Give it back!" stomped Cecilia. "That belongs to Mattie!"

"Who's Mattie?" laughed one of the boys.

"Yea, we saw this bear floating in the air, so technically it doesn't belong to anyone!" another teased.

"That's not true! He's mine!" Mattie tried to scream, but her voice was lost in the kerfuffle. Francis couldn't stand to see his sister being treated this way and tried to make his way through the growing crowd to help her. Yet, right before he was about to interject, a tall, muscular, blue eyed, sandy blond jumped in. He stood with a seemingly heroic pose, kind of like superman, and spoke sternly to the bullies.

"Yo guys, this isn't cool. Give the girl her bear back." The boys looked at the jock and laughed.

"There are like five of us and only one of you," they jeered.

"Then I guess you're going to need more guys," said Alfred, undeterred.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" one of the bigger boys asked.

"Alfred Fucking Jones and I won't let you harass people just because you're bigger. Someone has to stand up for them and I'm happy to do it. Now return the bear before I have to make you," he asserted calmly.

"Are you serious?" they laughed. Alfred simply stood his ground, staring them down. The boys smirked at each other as if to send a signal that they were going to beat up this dork. They circled Alfred and moved in closer. He remained still, unaffected by their strategy and he remained so as they tried to corner him. Alfred then pulled out his iPod and began tapping at it intently. His adversaries stopped short for a moment, a little confused. Soon the song _Kung Foo Fighting _started blasting from the small mobile music device.

"You needed a soundtrack?" his competitor's sneered. "This isn't a fucking movie." Alfred didn't answer them, he simply began warming up. The bullies didn't take too kindly to being ignored and one of them rushed towards him, swinging his fists. Alfred caught his arm steadily in his hand and used his assailant's weight against him as he flipped him over. His foe tried to get back up but one look from Alfred sent him back cowering on the floor. Seeing this, the others hesitated but then proceeded. The jock threw punches and kicks that weren't excessive but efficient. It almost appeared like he was trying not to hurt them, but they kept coming back for more. However, Alfred was ready and never seemed to tire and very soon all five bullies were lying in an unconscious pile. A crowd had gathered and they burst into cheers as the American conquered his last rival. Alfred grinned to himself and strode over to pick up the stuffed bear and returned it to Cecilia. The tan girl was beaming at him but she shook her head.

"That's Mattie's," she explained. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Who's Mattie?"

"Me," said an incredibly soft voice. Alfred shifted his gaze to a girl standing next to Cecilia, one, he could have sworn, did not exist a minute ago.

"Oh, well here's your bear," he smiled as he handed it to her.

"Thanks," she grinned. "You're a hero."

"Just doing my job ma'am," he winked. "Would you ladies like me to walk you to your seats?" The girls giggled and nodded. Francis smiled to himself as his sister and her friend followed the muscular American to the hall. Francis was glad that Mattie was already so close to Cecilia and that she had found someone to look out for her; he had feared that she would have been alone at this school and become even more invisible than she appeared sometimes. _Hopefully she'll stay close to that Alfred fellow, _he thought. _Il est tres sexy and I think they'd make a cute couple. If only she could stop doing that disappearing thing. _Francis decided to follow the rest of the students into the hall, seeing as the ceremony was literally seconds away from starting. Once inside, it was pretty full so he just decided to take a random seat near the front. As soon as he was seated, he looked around and quickly spotted Gilbert and Antonio, sitting on the other side of the room. They were laughing up a storm together, while Antonio continuously stole glances at a sulking Italian boy sitting next to him. The boy looked so angry, Francis was afraid he might spontaneously combust. _That must be the kid they were talking about earlier,_ he deduced. _He's so cute; I can't possibly believe that little boy did any damage to anyone._ Thinking about their previous conversation reminded the Francis of the angry Arthur Kirkland, he had met that morning. Francis slumped back into his seat and closed his eyes. Even though the crazy Brit had punched him in the face, he still wished that he could have a chance to gaze into those alluring sea green eyes again. As someone sat down next to him, he opened his eyes to check who had chosen that seat and it was as if God Himself had answered his prayers.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Let me know with a review or telepathically, because that's how I feel like some of you review some times. I really want reviews. I kind of crave them, like chocolate. Alright, it's late or early or time...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! And don't forget to check out Anovia's World Academy (Arthur), that bugger won't let me hear the end of it if you don't.**

**Well good night and...and...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzz**


	3. Induction Ceremony

**_Hello Hetalians ~_**

**_Here's chapter three! I'd like to thank those very, very few of you who reviewed,_** _Coin1996, KittyPandora, MewMewKazoo337 and __MyChemPoison2_3, _**you guys are amazing! And shout out to all of you who**_ **_favorited/followed my story. You guys totally make this story worth writing!_**

**_It's harder than I thought to work with another person, I get really, really, really lazy and I guess that can be irritating sometimes, sorry Anovia :)_**

**_Please remember to read Anovia's World Academy (Arthur) __for the English perspective!_  
**

**_Um...my idea generator is running kind of low, so if you guys have any or something you'd like to see, please PM me or Anovia. We haven't decided any solid shippings, except for FrUK, we loooovveee FrUk, so if you have a favorite shipping you want to be recognized, also tell us and we'll see what we can do ;)_**

**_Ok, enough words. Enjoy the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: Me? Own Hetalia? I wish..._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Induction Ceremony**

Francis didn't look at Arthur. He wanted to, a little more than he had thought he'd might but he didn't. _That bastard punched me in the face, my beautiful face, he doesn't deserve to have me look at him._ He could sense the Englishman was shifting uncomfortably in his seat and forced himself to pay attention to the lady speaking at the podium.

"So, you will be getting your room assignments right after this presentation. Your bags will be waiting for you in your rooms. If there are any problems, don't hesitate to call the office, but know that the assignments are relatively permanent." Francis nodded at this. He was excited to get roommates and make new friends. At his old school, he was regarded as more of a player and it was imperative that he got a new reputation, _at least for the first day_, he smirked. _Then, this school won't know what hit it. _The French teen continued to smile as he made plans for the day. _I should probably check on Mattie and make sure she adjusts to dorm life appropriately, but then I can meet my roommates and probably go out and do something. There are bound to some parties on the grounds today and if there are, I will find them. I've just got to make sure-what's that? _

Francis felt someone breathing on his neck. He turned slowly to face Arthur and found himself face to face with the Brit. The English boy's eyes were shut and he was inhaling deeply through his nose. _Is he smelling me again? What is this kid's problem? Damn, those eyebrows look even bigger this close. Are the growing? I'm afraid they might jump for freedom and attack my face. Does he have them look that way on purpose? Mon Dieu, they're huge. They must weigh at least two pounds. Just a huge amount of hair. There is no way those eyebrows are natural? Has he ever thought of getting rid of them? Maybe he tried to remove them but broke the tweezers, I can buy that. Those things look like they'd need a jackhammer to be removed. _Arthur began to open his eyes slowly so Francis quickly looked forward. _If the Brit thought I was staring at him, he'd probably flip out of his seat..._

The blond tried to keep his attention forward but his seat was uncomfortable, so he tried to shift positions. He wanted to use the armrest but the Englishman had taken full control of both and the brunette on right was using hers too. Francis sighed and shifted in his seat in an attempt to make himself comfortable without having a proper place to rest his arms. Giving up, he went back to listening to the lady at the podium speak.

"Ok, so I want to try something. If you're in an even seat turn to the person to your left and say 'hi'. I know it seems a bit strange but this is your first chance to meet new people. World Academy is all about meeting new people and different experiences, so go ahead a make a new friend. Come on, don't be shy." Francis looked at his seat number. _14, just my luck... I guess it'll give the guy a chance to apologize about the whole punching me in the face thing. _ Francis turned to his left.

"Hi," he smiled, at the Brit who happened to already looking at him. Arthur smiled back for a second, then he looked furious.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused. _Did I miss something?_

"My eyebrows are amazing, okay?!"_ Amazingly gigantic, yes, but where did that come from?_

"I never mentioned your eyebrows..." Francis stared at Arthur, extremely confused. _But it's hard not to, those things are fucking huge...but what is wrong with this guy? Is he insane?_

"Could you stop already?! Fucking rapist, I swear. Keep your hands to yourself!"

_Did he just call me a rapist? I barely touched the guy, which in my case makes me a saint. What the Hell is-You know what? This was my fault. I'm not sure why I thought I could a normal conversation with this guy. _

_Hmm, but it is awfully cute watching him trying to make sense. He's not like anyone I've ever known, I have to admit to that. It's so weird how he keeps trying to avoid me, almost like he doesn't like me...but that's impossible. Right? I mean, I'm amazing. He just needs to see that. I should get to know him better. No, I will get to know him. I want him, and as of now, I've decided that he will be mine. I just need a plan and learn how to dodge all that crazy._

Francis shook his head and tuned in to what the lady in the front to hear her final words of the night. "You have to sign up for classes and can try out for whatever extracurriculars you want to. I would like be the first to welcome you all to World Academy. I hope that you all excel and have a wonderful time at this school! You are free to go, but don't forget to pick up your room keys on the way out!"

As soon as she finished, Francis rushed out to find get his room key and head to his dorm. He didn't want to talk to the Brit until he decided on how he was going to get the teen to fall for him. It didn't take him that long to get his key, course card, and get to the building with the rooms. Even though he was following a map, the French boy kept getting lost. _Mon Dieu, this place is like a maze. _Soon he ended up walking down a long corridor, alone. He wasn't scared but simply decided to pick up the pace a little, anxious to get to his room. The sound of footsteps rang in the hall but he couldn't locate the source of the noise, he quickly turned a corner, running into some and sending papers flying everywhere.

"Are you kidding me?" the brunette boy growled. "That's the second time today! Why don't you people watch where you are going?" Francis looked at the kid apologetically.

"_Je suis tres desole, mon ami._ Here, let me help you," the blond bent over to pick up the papers as the bespeckled boy glared down at him.

"Roderich!" Francis and the brunette looked up to see a Hungarian girl running towards them. "Roderich, can you help me? I keep getting lost," she explained, flustered. Roderich simply looked back at her, lazily. That's when she noticed Francis picking up sheets of music on the floor.

"Who are you?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I am," he began, as he stood up, dropping the sheets of paper and grabbing her hand. "Francis Bonnefoy. It is pleasure to make your acquaintance," he smirked before kissing it gently. Roderich smacked the back of the blond's head. He snapped up and looked at Roderich.

"Why the hell did you drop my papers?" he deadpanned.

"I was saying hello to the pretty lady," Francis explained, winking at the Hungarian. "What's your name, beautiful?"

"Elizaveta," she blushed.

"You know what? Fuck all of this! Let's go, Elizaveta," Roderich snapped, grabbing the female's hand. "You will pick up all these!" the Austrian demanded, pointing to the papers on the ground. He kicked angrily through his files on the floor, mumbling something about being surrounded by idiots. Francis watched them leave and then picked up the papers and organized them in a neat stack. _I don't know why that boy was so angry, but he's probably going to need these later. However, how I am supposed to return these without a room number but I guess I could drop them off at the office later._ He searched for the elevator, kicking himself for not getting Elizaveta's number._ Perhaps, it is better this way, now I can focus more on conquering that English boy..._

He found the elevator up and began to search for room _308._ When he arrived, he was delighted to see that all his stuff was already in the room, as promised. Tired of his clothes, Francis opted to change. He only got to remove his shirt before the door swung open. The French boy couldn't restrain the smile forming on his face when he saw who it was.

_I can already tell this is going to be a good year._

* * *

**_A/N: So, what did you think? Please review, I'd like to know. I want reviews more than America wants to be a hero, so please, help me out! Remember to read Anovia's World Academy (Arthur) to try to understand that crazy Brit! Thanks so much for reading :)  
_**


	4. The Rooming Situation

_**Hello people~**_

_**So, this is chpater ****4! **_

_******We will definitely bring in more characters next chapter, so please bear with us :)**_

_******Don't forget to read Anovia's World Academy (Arthur), please do, it's hilarious!**_

_******So you know the drill. Read & Review, although some of you tend to forget to do the second part XD**_

_******Anyway, enjoy the story!**_

_******Oh and DISCLAIMER, i guess: I own nothing!**_

* * *

**Chapter ****4: The Rooming Situation**

"Isn't this just my lucky day?" Francis smiled looking at the two people he met at the nurse's office earlier.

"What? Changing already?" Gilbert asked. "Shame, I was really hoping you could strip for us, but there's always next time."

_It's official. I'm definitely going to like it here._

Gilbert and Antonio walked into the room and closed the door behind them. The German flopped onto the couch in the center of the living room and noticed the stack of papers on the table next to him.

"Is that sheet music?" Gilbert asked, craning his neck to get a better view of the files. "You play the piano?"

"A little, but those aren't mine. Some kid dropped them and I was going to give these to the office for him," Francis explained.

The German sat up properly upon hearing what the French teen had said. "Was he, by any chance, an Austrian with brown hair that has this random stray thing in the front?" Gilbert made a hand motion to show the shape of the teen's hair. "Did he also have purple eyes and gives off that sort of, 'I don't think, _I know_ I'm better than you' attitude?"

"Um, yeah, you know him?"

"Nah, I met him at the induction ceremony, but I definitely will get to know him, just as sure as I am that Antonio here will get to know that irascible Italian." The German pointed over his shoulder to the Spanish teen who was already getting ready for bed.

"Shouldn't you start changing?" Antonio asked, removing his clothes and putting on his pajama pants.

"I have this whole rule about not undressing myself," the albino winked. "It's so much more awesome when someone else does it for you."

"As interesting a rule as that sounds, don't you think it'll be a little hard to find someone on the first day?"

"Never. In fact..." Gilbert began as he picked up the stack of papers Francis brought into the room. "You said you were going to return these, right?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning, to the office."

A mischievous smile took over the albino's face. "Don't worry about that, I'll _personally_ deliver those for you." Gilbert reached over the couch and picked up his overnight bag from the collection of his belongings, not actually getting up yet.

"Do you even know his room number?" Francis asked skeptically.

The albino moved some of the clothes in the bag to the side in an effort to make room for the sheet music. Once that was done, he threw the strap over his right shoulder and headed for the door.

"I'm awesome, I'll find it." He unlocked it and almost left, before remembering something. "Hey Toni," the German began, tossing the Spaniard a key. "You might need that."

"What's this? I have my key..." Antonio looked piece of silver in his hand with mass confusion.

"No, that's Lovino's room key. I figured he might want that back," Gilbert grinned.

"Lovino? Like the Italian who tried to kill Antonio because of a simple hug?" Francis asked amazed. "How did you get his room key?"

"I have my methods, my _awesome _methods."

"How will I find him if he's not in his room?" Antonio questioned, moving the key through his fingers.

"I know West is rooming with his brother in room _313_, so he's probably there too, good luck!" he waved. "Oh, and don't wait up," he grinned and with that, the German left, leaving Antonio to decide what to do.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Francis opted to speak.

"Are you going to go find him?"

"Yea, I should," the tan teen nodded, still staring at the key. After a moment, he looked up at the French teen."Umm, can you come with me? I get lost really easily." Francis stared at Spaniard, about to laugh, until he realized that he was being serious.

"Of course, no problem." The duo headed for the door, closing it behind them. They searched around and were pleased to find that _313_ was right down the hall. Before they could knock, the door swung open and a tall German was standing before them.

"Come on guys, we need to go before-" the heavily accented blond stopped talking when he noticed the two European teens standing outside his door.

"_Buenas tardes_," the Spaniard smiled brightly. "Is Lovino here?"

"Why aren't you guys wearing shirts?" Ludwig questioned.

"We're not?" Antonio asked back before looking down at himself and Francis. "Well, would you look at that, we aren't," he laughed and Francis shrugged. _Doesn't matter, I look sexy with or without my clothes on but that's a topic for a later day, not too much later though. Right now, we must find that hot-headed Italian!_

"We came here looking for Lovino, is he here?" Francis inquired, trying to get back on subject. "We have something to give him."

"Lovino's not here and he refused to tell me his room number. But, I suppose you could ask Feliciano," the blond shrugged, letting them in. "But hurry up, we have to go," he said sternly, raising his voice slightly so his roommates could take the hint. As Antonio walked in, Francis studied the muscular German in the doorway.

"Where are you guys off to so late?" he asked coyly. Ludwig stared at him, emotionless.

_Mon Dieu, does this guy ever smile?_

"Some of my roommate's luggage didn't get delivered, we're going to go check the storage room."

"_Mais, mon cher,_ is that allowed?" Francis asked slyly.

"Well, probably," the German began, staring at the ground. "But I'm just trying to help out a friend."

"_Hai_, thank you Ludwig-san, you're kindness is greatly appreciated," a black haired boy nodded as he walked into the living room.

"And who are you?" the Frenchman smiled.

"My name is Honda Kiku," he said, bowing slightly. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

_He's adorable, I should get to know him better._

"_Bonsoir, mon ami, je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy._ It's nice to meet you too," Francis said, as he began to walk towards the small Japanese boy, but Ludwig stopped him.

"I don't really appreciate you guys strutting around half naked in my room, so if you could just hurry up and leave," the German suggested.

"Ve~, Luddy!" Feliciano smiled, coming out of his room. "This is like the beginning of that movie you were trying to watch in your room, with all the lights off, after you told me to stay out! Do remember that Kiku? Or was that before you got here? Doesn't matter, we're all here now," the Italian exclaimed happily as he bounded towards the German. "Lovino left to go to his room a while ago! He's in room _310_!" the brunette smiled.

"Feliciano! You can't just say things like that!" the German exclaimed, his face red with embarrassment and Francis raised an eyebrow.

_He likes those kinds of movies, huh? Mon cher, there's no need to be embarrassed, or is it that Italian that's got you blushing?_

"If you ever want somebody to reenact that movie scene with, I-" Francis began before Antonio started dragging him away.

_Merde, so close. _

"Come on! We have to go to room _310_!"

"Couldn't we just take a short detour?" Francis requested, even though he had already turned around and was heading towards the room. "Just for like thirty minutes, that's all."

"No! We don't have time for that," Antonio claimed. "We need to go put our shirts on."

"Awww, we can't just go like this?" Francis whined, gesturing to his lack of outfit.

"They might get the wrong impression."

_Or the right one._

"Fine," Francis sighed. He reached for the doorknob and turned the handle. "It's locked, give me your key."

"I don't have it, use yours," Antonio suggested.

"I don't... why would I... never mind," he began before giving up on trying to make sense of the Spaniard.

_This guy is lucky he's hot. _

Francis looked at his watch. "We're locked out and it's too late to go to the front desk. Gilbert could probably have his, but God knows where he is? We should just go to Lovino's room now, maybe they'll let us stay the night." Francis took the brunette's arm and brought him to the next door over. Antonio's face broke into a grin at the thought of staying in Lovino's room and Francis smirked.

_Ah mon ami, don't get too excited, that Italian may be cute, but he's dangerous..._

"We'll have a sleepover, it'll be fun," the Spaniard grinned.

"Of course it will, _mon cher,_" the French boy nodded.

The Spaniard examined his roommate, as if trying to figure out what to say, but said nothing. The two stood in front of the aforementioned room in silence for a minute or two before Francis cleared his throat.

"Are you okay? Do you need a cough drop?" Antonio asked, looking concerned.

"What? No, I was just wondering, are you going to knock now, or...?"

"Why would I knock to go into our room?"

_Wait, what?_

"This is Lovino's room."

"Really? This looks like our door?"

"All the doors look the same..."

"Well, that's confusing. How are we supposed to tell which door belongs to who?"

"The-the numbers," Francis explained, pointing to the shiny plaque on the door with digits engraved in it.

"That's convenient. Wait, why are we at Lovino's room?"

"Because you have his room key."

"Then, I don't need to knock." The Spaniard fished the key out of his right front pocket, unlocked the door, and invited himself in, all the while Francis was trying to understand the brunette's thought process.

"I swear to fucking God, you better get off me, you bastard!" a brunette yelled from the floor of the room. He was being straddled by a 'gentleman'.

"Why? Can't you make me?" the Brit chuckled. "Not as strong as you thought, huh, you git?"

"Get off him!" a Antonio cried. Arthur turned to look at Francis and his roommate standing the doorway. _What is that boy doing?_

"What the Hell are you guys fighting about?" Alfred asked as stepped out of his room for a moment, put his headphones around his neck, and glanced at his two roommates on the floor. He shook his head and sighed. "Dude, I already told you; No, means no." He put his headphones back on and re-entered his room, locking the door behind him.

Francis raised an eyebrow. "I already told you?" he quoted. "And here I was thinking you were a saint."

"Shut the fuck up! You don't even know what happened!" Arthur hurried to his feet and dusted himself off.

"You were trying to rape your roommate, _non_?"

"What? No!"

"That's exactly what he was trying to do!" the Italian spat, lifting himself off the ground.

"Why would you want to hurt Lovi?" Antonio asked, confused.

"Who the fuck are you calling Lovi?!"

"He tackled me!" the Brit yelled.

"So, he was trying to rape you?" the French teen asked, thoroughly confused. _Why didn't I get put in this room?_

"It's the nickname I made up for you, isn't it cute?" Antonio smiled, oblivious to everyone else.

"Who the fuck said you could make up a nickname for me?! Eh, tomato bastard?!" Lovino questioned, glaring at the Spaniard.

"No one was getting raped!" Arthur explained.

"Obviously, we stopped you," Francis smirked. "Now, if you'd like something that's a little bit more consensual, I'd be happy to oblige," he winked. _Oh please, mon amour, just one word and I'll be there..._

"You don't like it?" Antonio pouted, moving closer to Lovino, who took a step back. _What are they talking about again?_

"Why the fuck do you go assuming things? Can you just shut up?!" the brunette exclaimed.

"You stopped nothing!" Arthur claimed.

"So... you're still raping him?" Francis questioned. "And what about my offer? How do you stand on that?" Francis grinned as he saw the Brit blush at his words. _Ah, so I am getting to you, mon chou chou...just a few more words and you will be mine_

"What? You _like_ the name?" Antonio asked hopefully, emerald eyes lighting up.

"How could I like a name that makes me sound like a fucking girl? Do I look like a girl to you, huh? Is that how you see me?"

"What the Hell is wrong with you?! We got into a fight! Mind your own business and stop looking so fucking sexy!" Arthur snapped.

"I was ju- wait, what?" Francis paused. _Did he just call me sexy? Finally, it's working, _he smirked. _Bless these looks of mine and being shirtless can't hurt._ "You realized that I'm sexy, have you?"

"No, you look adorable, that's why I gave you an adorable pet name," Antonio reasoned.

"First off, guys aren't adorable asshole! Secondly, we are _not_ in a relationship! Don't fucking give me a pet name!" the Italian argued.

"Realized?! Arrogant much? And no, my words are getting all jumbled because of their yelling!" the Brit yelled, gesturing at Lovino and Antonio.

"You'd be arrogant too if you looked this good," Francis smiled.

"So then if we were in a relationship, I could call you Lovi?" the Spaniard inquired.

"I... I guess that would be okay..." the Italian shrugged.

_Wow, that Spaniard is smarter than I thought. Now, if only I could do the same with this fiery Brit._

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" the Briton yelled.

_I guess not...why is he so angry with me? I think he just likes to yell...this is so boring. I wish we could do something more entertaining..._

"I'm wasting my time talking when we could be doing so much more," the French teen replied as his sapphire eyes slowly traced down Arthur's body.

_It really is such a waste, _he sighed. _He looks so alluring, and I don't even think he's trying..._

Even with all the commotion going on around him, the French boy couldn't take his eyes off the Brit.

"Then we should just be in a relationship. I like you, you like me. Simple," Antonio smiled.

"You want to be... If … with me... okay. But don't get any ideas bastard. I still hate you," the brunette asserted.

"Then let's fucking have sex already!" The Brit screamed. The room went silent, all eyes were on English teen, especially Francis'. _Dieu doit m'aimer, _(God must love me) he grinned.

_I thought it would take at least __two__ days for him to want to sleep with me, I better move fast before the Brit changes his mind..._

"Okay," Francis said taking a step towards the Brit, already unbuttoning his pants.

"No, no, no, fuck, no!" Arthur held his index finger up and started walking backwards. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how did you mean it? Tell me."

_Merde, next time I must move quicker!_

"Get the fuck out of my room!"

_Oh no, you are not worming your way out of this one, mon petit lapin._

"Nope, that didn't sound like anything you said before, and frankly, it's not nearly as appealing to me," Francis asserted.

"I don't care! Get out!"

"I can't do that."

"Why the bloody hell not?!"

"Francis and I got locked out of our room. Would it be alright if we stayed here?" Antonio asked, smiling.

"Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch," Lovino stated, heading towards his room.

"Thanks Lovi!" the Spaniard stated, jumping onto the couch.

"Whatever," the Italian shrugged.

"You can't just decide things like that without the consent of others! If he takes the couch, where will this Frog sleep?!" Arthur questioned, angrily.

"With you, in your room," Lovino smiled. He closed and locked his door before Arthur could get another word in.

_Mon Dieu, I love that Italian delinquent! _Francis smiled to himself.

"Bloody git," the English teen mumbled angrily.

_Oh, stop pretending to be against the arrangement, you've been practically begging for this to happen since we met._

"I guess you should be leading me to your room now," Francis smirked, locking eyes with the Brit, who looked away immediately and began to trudge to his room and the French teen followed happily.

_First day and I'm already in his bedroom, _he smirked. _I'm REALLY going to like it here!_

* * *

**_A/N: Soooo, what did you think? If you liked it, you can thank Anovia for that. She wrote for Francis and I wrote Arthur's side this time :)  
_**

**_So, don't forget to go check out World Academy (Arthur)!_**

**_Please review and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Breakfast!

_**Woo! Update!**_

_**Ok, I've got to make this quick.**_

_**Thanks so much to everyone who supports this story. You guys definitely make this fic worth writing.**_

_**I want to thank Anovia, you know for writing the other half and MyChemPoison23 for her beta reading superpowers!**_

_**Alright, got to go, but enjoy this chapter and please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Breakfast**

"I don't see why we had to leave so early," Francis groaned. It was practically 3AM, and Antonio had dragged him _out _of bed with his extremely adorable English bunkmate.

_Even though I prefer him when he's awake, he did look pretty cute asleep...so peaceful and not yelling...well, not at me in particular, the boy does mumble in his sleep. Nothing interesting though, well, not yet..._

Just thinking about the past night caused the teen to smile but that was easily damaged as he thought about what they were doing now.

"We couldn't overstay our welcome," the Spaniard explained. "They might not invite us back."

"Oh, don't worry. We will be back over there in no time, trust me."

"How are you so sure?"

"Ah _mon cher_, if you had shared a bed with Lovino, you'd understand," he laughed. "Especially, since he claims to hate you. It's like I always say 'Opposition is only because the other doesn't want to come to terms with their feelings for you'™ (Reference to Coffee Shop... you should read it... you know, after you finish this story... and Arthur's side. Just don't leave now. Please. It's lonely here... This side note was brought to you by fan girls who have no problem shamelessly advertising their stories in the midst of their own story. For an example, check out Raising Kids! Get off my page Anovia! Dang, that girl sometimes... Shit... you probably forgot what was happening in the story, ok, it's not a big deal, I'll just seamlessly transition back into the work...Now!) I'm pretty sure he'd be begging you to stay," he smirked.

"Really?" Antonio asked, green eyes lighting up. "Is that what happened with you and Arthur? He was begging?"

"He definitely didn't want me to leave."

"How do you know?"

"_Mon ami_, I can guarantee it," the French teen smirked. "We didn't sleep for most of the night."

"He did seem pretty tired this morning."

"Well yea, after a night with me, post people need _days _to recuperate," Francis explained. "It's fun on both sides."

"Oh," the brunette mused. "Do you think I'd have that much fun sleeping with Lovino?"

"Yea," the French teen nodded. "Sleeping with Lovino sounds like a good idea to me."

"Alright," Antonio smiled as they stood in front of their door.

"Wait, we don't have the key," Francis remembered. _Well, it's not that bad, I can probably get back into Arthur's room before he wakes up._

"Hey guys, why do you guys look like you're doing the walk of shame? Or, how I like to call it: the strut of awesomeness?" laughed Gilbert as he walked up to them.

"Are you just getting back?" Francis asked, noticing the German still had his overnight bag over his shoulder.

"What? Oh, yea, but check this out," the albino asserted, opening up his duffel bag and showed them the inside. His roommates looked at the bag, confused.

"I don't get it," Antonio claimed. "It's just your clothes."

"The sheet music," Francis realized. "It's gone." _That German is better than I thought..._

"Awesome, right?" the German smiled. "That Austrian was extremely acceptive of my delivery."

"_Felicitations, mon ami_. That is impressive."

"Yea, I'll tell you more inside," Gilbert promised. "I've even got pictures," he grinned mischievously.

"Seriously? Well then, open the door my friend," Francis urged. The German's smile disappeared as he looked at the expectant faces of his roommates.

"I don't have the key," he said earnestly.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm as serious as I am awesome. I forgot it when I left."

"Well, I still have Lovino's key," Antonio interjected. "We can just go back." A smile broke out on Francis' face. _This is a really good day...wait, he never gave the key back? I think he should hang on to that for a while...I feel like we're going to need it._

"I guess, if we must go back, there's nothing we can do. We definitely gave it our all," Francis said, already walking back to the Brit's room.

"What are you guys doing out so late?" a female voice demanded from behind Gilbert. They all turned around to see the girl staring at her with her hands on her hips. _Where did she come from?_

"Oh hi, _mon cher,_" Francis smiled, recognizing the girl from earlier. _She was the nurse or the nurse's assistant. Or is she just a student that works there? _The French teen bit his bottom lip as he moved closer to the girl. _Brittney? Bailey? Barbara? Merde, what was her name?_

"Bella," he smiled and her eyes lit up. _Oh, thank God, that's it. _"We got locked out of our room, so we were going to sleep in our friends' room until the office opened," he explained. "The real question, _mon chou chou_, is why are you in the boy's hall this late?"

"Um," she blushed. "I fell asleep in my brother's room and I was just leaving. Do you know Laars?" she asked brightly.

"I have not had the pleasure of meeting him, yet," Francis said. "But we probably will soon, you should head off to your room now, it's really late."

"But what are you guys going to do?"

"We'll go to Lovino's room," Antonio answered brightly.

"Well, you don't have to, I'm pretty good at picking locks," Bella explained.

_Merde._

"No, that's really not necessary," Francis insisted. "We wouldn't want to get you in trouble."

_Please just leave, so I can get back to my green eyed angel._

"It's really no problem," Bella smiled. She walked up the guys' door and inspected the lock. Then using a hair pin and a needle in her pocket, she unlocked the door. Gilbert and Antonio smiled but Francis frowned a little.

"Thanks Bells," the albino said. "Well, I'm going to bed, even the awesome me needs some shut eye, now and then."

_But what about the pictures?_

"Yea, me too," yawned Antonio. "Besides we have to get up in a couple of hours for breakfast."

_So that's a no? I guess we should get some sleep, I'll ask Gilbert about the photos later._

Francis watched as his roommates went to their respective rooms and was about to go to bed himself when he noticed Bella sitting on their couch.

_Is she sitting down? Shouldn't she be leaving? Usually, I'd be happy to entertain such an attractive lady but I don't really feel like it right now..._

"Thanks so much for helping us get back into our room," he said.

"No problem," she smiled back. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

_What's wrong with her? Is she just going to stay here? _"Well I'm going to bed," Francis yawned, stretching his arms, hoping the girl will get the hint.

"Okay, good night," she chirped. _I don't have time for this, if she wants to stay here, I'm definitely not going to stop her, _he thought as he headed into his room.

"Why are we here again?" asked Gilbert as he looked down the girls' hall.

"To take Francis' sister to breakfast," Antonio smiled.

"Thank you, _mon ami,_" the French teen told the Spaniard before turning to the albino. "She's almost done, just give her a minute."

"Why does it take girls so long to get ready? It's annoying," the German snapped as the door swung open.

"Sorry for taking so long," Mattie apologized as she greeted the boys. "Lily and Cecilia are still doing their hair." Francis nodded but frowned.

"We're already running a little late, would you mind-"

"It's absolutely no problem!" Gilbert exclaimed, moving closer to the Canadian girl and grabbing her hand lightly, causing her to blush. "Take as long as you need, not that you need it. I think you look pretty awesome right now, but we will wait forever if we have to."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Wow, thanks. You're so cool," she smiled before heading back into her room but Gilbert held on to hand and she looked back at him..

"I prefer the term awesome," he winked.

"Awesome," she grinned. The albino smiled back as he let go of her hand so she could go back inside. He was still staring at the door when his roommate spoke.

"What was that?" Francis smirked.

"What?" Gilbert asked, turning around. "I was just being nice."

"Right," the French teen agreed suspiciously.

"Aw, that poor boy is sitting by himself," Mattie cooed as she noticed a small dirty blond sitting in the far corner by himself.

"Oh, that's just Peter, don't worry about him," Gilbert assured as they sat down at a different table. Cecilia looked up at Lily who was holding her food tray tightly but wasn't sitting down.

"Uh, the chair's not going to move," she joked. "All you have to do is sit down."

"I'm sorry guys but I've really got to find my brother. I'll see you later," she explained as she left.

"That was weird," Cecilia commented.

"Totally, who just leaves like that?" asked Gilbert.

"Sorry mis amigos, but I've got to go," Antonio said, getting up.

"Why?" asked Francis as he took a bit of his baguette.

"Lovino's over there," the Spaniard nodded to a couple tables over. They all turned to look and Francis smiled as he recognized Arthur sitting over there as well. _Why is he having such a heated conversation with that American? What could they possibly be talking about? It's most likely about me, I should go over there and check._

"Why don't we all go," the blond suggested. The rest of the group shrugged and followed Antonio and Francis to the other table.

"Hey Lovino," the Spaniard grinned as he arrived at the table. The Italian tensed up and looked at the group of teens approaching.

"Who the fuck said you could call me that?" he snapped.

"But Lovi, that's your name," Feliciano chirped and Antonio smile grew wider.

"Aw, Lovi, that's so cute. Lovi, Lovi, Lovi," he sang.

"Stop it!" Francis ignored the ensuing conflict between Lovino and Antonio and sat by Arthur.

"_Bonjour mon amour,_" he purred seductively until he saw the mess on the Brit's plate. "Oh _Mon Dieu_, what is that?" he asked. "You know they serve _food _here, right? There was no need to empty out the garbage can on to your tray."

_There's no way he put that food there on purpose, someone must have switched his tray with a plate of toxic waste._

"I didn't-that's not what-it's just-" Arthur tried to explain but he couldn't a word in over Alfred and Yao's laughter.

_ Aw, mon petit lapin, it's okay. You won't have to endure such torture much longer, I will not let you consume that sludge. Ugh, the very thought send shivers up my spine..._

"It's a horrible prank, that's what it is!" Francis asserted. "Someone must have replaced your breakfast with some sort of poison and as the future president of the Gourmet club, I can not let such a monstrosity against the proper nutrition stand," he declared, grabbing Arthur's tray and emptying it into the nearest trashcan. Arthur stared at him wordlessly but not for long.

"Why the bloody Hell did you do that, you blasted Frog?"

"Well, first it was unsightly, I really didn't want to look at it any longer and secondly, it wasn't like you were going to eat _that_, so here," he said, giving Arthur his crêpe. "Eat this. It's real food."

"I, well, it's-"

"There's no need to thank me, I am only doing my duty as a chef," he claimed.

"I don't know how to eat this!"

"What?"

"Is it a burrito or like a pancake or something?" Arthur admitted and Francis looked at him curiously. _You don't know how to eat a crêpe? Do you even have a cultured bone in that seductive body of yours...hmm, I suppose I could teach you..._

"Do you want me to show you?" the French teen suggested.

"What? No! I don't need you to show me how to eat you twit! Just why the Hell do you guys have to make your food so bloody complicated! English food is so-"

"Terrible?" Alfred suggested.

_Yes._

"Distasteful?" Yao offered.

_Worse._

"Awful?"

"Vile?"

_Accurate._

"Repulsive?"

_Obviously._

"Sickening?"

_Exactly._

"Ghastly?"

_I like that one._

"Disgusting?"

"Revolting?"

_Just the thought of it will forever haunt my nightmares._

"Atrocious?"

"Rotten?"

"Horrid?"

"Or just plain icky?" the American ended. Arthur's ears burned red as these guys continued to mock his country's food.

_ Such a factual list, I see no reason why Arthur would do that to himself._

"Oh sod off, both of you twats! Nobody asked for your opinion!"

_Aw, look how he protects that slop. I have to get some real food in him soon, before he isn't able to tell the difference._

"That right Arthur, ignore everyone but me," Francis smiled. "Okay, how about I just feed the crêpe to you."

"What? No, I don't need you to feed me."

"I'll do it anyway," he smiled as he cut up a small piece and fed it to the Brit. Arthur closed his eyes for a moment and Francis assumed it was because he was finally tasting what actual food tastes like. When the Brit's sea green eyes fluttered open, they looked a lot less irritated and the English teen actually seemed excited for his next bite. Slowly, Francis fed it to him and Arthur smiled as he chewed.

_ That's right, just let me feed you. There's no need to be deprived of real food while I'm around. _

"And you have the nerve of calling me a baby? Huh, Iggy? At least I don't need someone to feed me at school?" Peter laughed as he approached the table.

At the sound of the young boy's voice, Yao tensed up and closed his eyes, as if he could transport somewhere else. At seeing this, Alfred stood up, he was going have to get rid of this kid again. Wait-

_Iggy? What kind of name is that?_

"Did he just call you, Iggy?" the American laughed.

"That's what I heard," Lovino smirked.

"Weren't you having an argument with Antonio? Why don't you mind your own business?" Arthur snapped.

"But he definitely said Iggy," Antonio defended.

"Ve~Iggy!" Feliciano cheered. "It's so cute. Iggy! Iggy!" Arthur put his head down and tried to drown out the ever growing conversation.

"Iggy, that's not a very awesome nickname," Gilbert commented. "Not like Mattie," he smiled to the Canadian sitting next to him. "That's an adorable nickname," he winked.

"Thank you," she replied shyly, blushing.

"Brudder, it's not polite to make fun of people's name. Awesome or not awesome, it is not our job," Ludwig said sternly. "Should he have picked a stronger name that evokes pride and justice? Of course, but it is not our job to say so."

"I don't know, I think Iggy's kind of cool," Cecilia shrugged.

"Yea, if you're four," Lovino shot back. Peter laughed at this and sat himself next to Yao, shoving Kiku aside, who simply remained calm.

"I know right?" the boy smiled. "Artie's always trying to get me to stop calling him that but I've know him as Iggy my entire life but I guess it can get a little embarrassing. However, I wouldn't be worried so much as to the nicknames than the unicorns because those things are..." Peter rambled, and he just kept talking.

"Mā de, tā zuòle xiàlái. Bùyào shīqù nǐ de lěngjìng, fàngsōng, nǐ bùnéng xià huàile. Tā zhǐ huì ràng nǐ xiànrù kùnjìng, bǎochí lěngjìng, yáomíng, bǎochí lěngjìng. Tā zhēn de hái shuōhuà?" (Shit, he sat down. Don't lose your cool, relax, you can't freak out. It'll only get you in trouble, keep calm Yao, keep calm. Is he really still talking?) Yao mumbled to himself. Alfred could see that the Chinese student was getting really annoyed and was probably going to snap if he didn't do something.

"Hey Yao, do you want to take a walk with me? Check out the school?" he asked. The dark haired teen looked up at the American and smiled, appreciatively.

"Méi cuò! I would love to!" he said as he got up from the table.

"Aw, best friend, do you want me to go to?" asked Peter as he noticed the two were leaving.

"We're not best friends, I despise you," Yao confirmed.

"Wait, best friend, you speak English?" asked Peter. "Have I really taught you that fast?" he smiled to himself.

_Aw, the poor boy thinks he's people._

The Chinese boy was about to grab the naive little boy and _make _him listen when Alfred grabbed his hand and led him away.

"That kid is annoying but I wouldn't want you to get expelled because of him," the American said as he and Yao walked out. Francis raised an eyebrow at this.

_Are those two together?_

Back at the table, Peter was still talking about his childhood with Arthur but pretty much everyone had stopped listening but the boy's voice just kept going.

"Shut the fuck up! You're so annoying!" Lovino snapped.

_Merci! That boy really needs to stop, he's beyond bored me with his words long ago._

"You curse a lot," Peter noticed. "Are you angry about something? Are you trying to hide something? What is it? What are you hiding?"

"I will eviscerate your organs while you still breathe, you little dipshit. Now, when I fucking say to shut up I mean shut up!"

_ Oh, well, that's kind of graphic. Calm down Lovino, he's just a boy._

"Well, I'm sorry for annoying you with my friendship," the boy whined. "I guess I'll just leave." Peter rose from the table and was about to head back to his empty table when Antonio stopped him.

"Aw don't be so sad, _mi amigo_. I'll help you find some friends of your own," he smiled, getting up to pat Peter on the back.

"Really?" he asked wide-eyed.

"_Si,_ now let's go. Let's go Lovi," the Spaniard said as he and Peter were leaving.

"Come on what? Don't call me fucking Lovi, and I am not going anywhere with-" he began but, Antonio grabbed the Italian's hand and dragged him off as if he hadn't said anything.

_That's right, take him with you! The more time you spend with someone, the faster they'll succumb to your charms._

"This is going to be great," he smiled.

"Let go of my hand, you bastard! You can't just go grabbing things that don't belong to you!" Lovino screamed but didn't make any real effort to escape.

_Stop fighting, Lovi, we all know you like him. Just let love take it's course._

Arthur lifted his head slightly when Peter had left the table. The blond to his left noticed but tried not to talk to him too quickly. _Hopefully that whole scene with Peter didn't put him off too much, the name Iggy isn't terribly adorable but it's cute and I really liked feeding him and he seemed to enjoy it too. It's nice to see what he looks like when he's not yelling at me. Maybe, he'll let me continue..._

"_Mon ami,_ did you want the rest of your crêpe?" Francis asked.

"Uh no, I'm full," the Brit claimed, but the blond could hear growls of hunger emitting from the English boy's stomach.

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure? No, now that you're asked for the second time, I'm not sure. My whole way of life has been put into a new perspective! Man, that second question... now I just don't know. Am I Protestant, am I Catholic? What the bloody Hell do you think? Because you asked me the same question twice I would modify my answer? That some huge thing happened in those couple of seconds that would change anything? You don't think I know my own body?" Arthur spat, getting up to leave the table.

_ I would love to know your body even better, _Francis thought as he watched the Brit leave. _But I can't do that if you keep running away from me._

"Where are you going?" he called out.

"Anywhere but here!" Arthur yelled as he exited through the cafeteria doors.

* * *

_**A/N: Whoops, almost forgot. Please read Anovia's World Academy (Arthur), you won't regret it. And sorry for that little side note at the beginning, I was just being weird. Ta for now and thanks for reading!**_


End file.
